Un sueño, un nuevo amor
by LudmiMarcy22
Summary: Finn y marceline tienen un sueño premonitorio donde Finn y Marceline se besan, a partir de este sueño, Finn y Marceline se enamoran ¡Pasa y lee!
1. Sueño Extraño

**Salu2! Como están? Al fin me llego algo de inspiración como para seguir haciendo fics, no esta huy que genial pero bueno ¡Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**Finn esta deprimido, hace semanas que rompió con la princesa flama... Ups, la Reina Flama y aún no lo supera...**

Jake: Vamos hermano, anímate esa chica no te merecía.-

Finn:Pe-Pero yo la amo Jake!- Dice llorando tendido en su cama.

Jake: Finn animate! Esa tonta no te merece.-

Finn:Ella NO es tonta! Yo la amo. Buenas noches Jake.- Dice enojadisimo.

Jake: Buenas noches hermanito.- dice con cara triste.

* * *

**En el sueño de Finn...**

**Finn esta buscando aventuras en una zona desértica cuando de repente se encuentra con una chica de cabellos oscuros pálida y al parecer con... ¿un vestido blanco? (N. de la A. Tranquil s, no tiene que ver con esa historia de terror xD) La chica se da vuelta, tenia el cabello largo hasta las rodillas. En ese momento la reconoce, es Marceline, la reina vampiro.**

Marceline: Oh, hola Finn!-

Finn: Ho-hola Marceline.-

Marceline: Que haces en mi sueño?-

Finn: Perdón? Este es MI sueño no el tuyo!-

Marceline: Estoy segura que este es MI sueño y no el tuyo!-

Finn: Es MI sueño M****a!-

Marceline: Piedra, papel o tijeras para ver de quien es el sueño?-

Finn: Trato echo.-

**Media hora después...**

Finn: ochenta de ochenta y cinco!-

Marceline: Finn llevamos empatando media hora ya y esta por llover!-

Finn: No se esta...-

***Trueno Fuerte***

Finn: Okay si va a llover!- Dice con voz asustada.

Marceline: Busquemos una cueva ahora!-

* * *

**Luego de mucho rato encuentran una cueva...Luego de una hora de caminar en la lluvia.**

Marceline: Pudiste encontrar la cueva más rápido si no caminaras en círculos.-

Finn: Okay Okay ya te escuche media hora.-

Marceline: Míranos estamos empapados!-

Buho cosmico: *grito de buho*.-

Marceline:E-e-l.-

Finn:BUHO COSMICO!-

**Finn y Marceline de manera involuntaria se besan... No les pareció muy mal. El beso fue corto y ambos se sonrojaron**

Marceline:Finn! Finn estas en casa?- ***Marceline desaparece*.**

Finn:Estoy al lado tu... Que rayos?!-

* * *

**Finn despierta y ve que el teléfono estaba sonando, era Marceline la que llamaba.**

Marceline: Al fin alguien atiende!-

Finn:Lo-lo siento Marcy es que estaba dormido jeje.-

Marceline:Yo acabo de despertar.-

Finn: Ok. Que pasa?-

Marceline: Vienes a mi casa esta noche?-

Finn: Eh... a las 20:00 (08:00 P.M.) te parece bien?-

Marceline: Okey te espero, no vengas tarde como la otra vez y no te escondas en mi casa eh!- (N. de la A. Referencia al episodio: El closet de Marceline).

Finn: Esta vez no lo haré te veo allá!-

***Finn cuelga***

Jake: .U. Nueva novia?-

Finn:Cállate ¬¬.-

* * *

**Que les pareció hasta ahora? prometo subir más cuando tenga tiempo! Adelanto:**

-Disculpame.-

-Son las 20:40 pero okay.-

-Sabes? tuve un sueño muy raro.-

-Yo tambien.-

**Haha los deje con la duda de quien lo dice (quizá, pero es algo obvio) Hasta la próxima!**


	2. ¿Me acompañas?

**Ho-hola como están? primero antes de seguir quiero decir un par de cosas**

** este fic esta basado en un sueño que tuve (o.o)**

** las respuestas a los reviews que me llegaron por ahora**

**CAKE324: :33 Que bueno que te parezca genial :33**

**Pacificgirl21: ;) Genial que te parezca eso!  
**

**Eme48:Estoy segura que lo continuare ;)**

**MarcelineAbadeer236: Y seguirá mejor ;)**

**Nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior...**

**Finn: Esta vez no lo haré te veo allá.-**

***Finn cuelga***

**Jake: ¿ .U. Nueva novia? -**

**Finn: Cállate ¬¬ .-**

* * *

**Ya faltaban 15 minutos para las 20:00 , cuando Finn pasa por el reino helado el notó que el rey helado había raptado a la DP (Dulce Princesa) y él tubo que ir a rescatarla...**

**Mientras tanto con Marceline...**

Marceline: Este idiota! ya son casi las 21:00 y no viene!-

**Finn llega a la casa de Marceline a las 20:30 algo mojado por el hielo del reino helado.**

Finn:Hola Marceline.-

Marceline: ¿Que paso? ¿ te reconciliaste con la reinita de fuego?¿o la chiclosa y tu tuvieron una cita? aggg.-

Finn:Perdona, es que el Rey helado capturo a la DP y...-

Marceline:Si, claro estabas con la chiclosa y no pudiste venir ¬¬ ya me lo han echo antes... me da igual.-

**10 minutos después...**

Finn:Cuantas veces tengo que decirte disculpame?-

Marceline:Ya fue, compre entradas para la nueva película de aventura pero ya va por la mitad...-

Finn: disculpame.-

Marceline:Son las 20:40 pero okay.-

Finn:Sabes? tuve un sueño muy raro.-

Marceline:Yo también.-

**Segundos después suena el teléfono de Finn, era la DP que quería verlo en el dulce reino...**

Finn: Marceline, la DP me necesita en el dulce reino y...-

Marceline:Si, entiendo ve... nos veremos otro día.-

Finn: ¿Me acompañas?-

Marceline:Si... Claro...-

* * *

**Llegan al castillo de la DP donde los estaba esperando la dulce princesa.**

DP:Al fin llegas Finn, veo que trajiste acompañante.-dice con tono burlón lo de acompañante.

Finn:Si, Algún problema?-

DP:No... Finn...-

Finn:Bueno, puedes decir a que vinimos aquí?-

DP:Nada importante, solo toma este papel, es el nuevo numero de la Reina Flama dijo que la llamarás...-

Finn:Bueno si no es nada importante me voy ya.-

DP:Adios Finn! Adios dientona!-

Marceline:Adios Bonnibel la cara de chicle!-

**Un poco más lejos de el dulce reino hay una bella playa, Marceline y Finn se sentaron e hicieron una fogata...**

Marceline:Brr... que frío.-

Finn:Crei que los vampiros no sentían frío... Toma Marceline** (N. de la A. No se por que pero la palabra toma me hace pensar en pokèmon xD)**, tengo una chaqueta en mi mochila, me la iba a poner pero tu la necesitas mas.- dijo con una sonrisa caballerosa.

Marceline:Gr-Gracias "Finnie".-

Finn:cuéntame, como fue tu sueño raro.-

**Comienzan a contarse la mayor parte del capitulo anterior...**

Marceline:Yo tenia ese mismo vestido de pijama puesto hoy...-

Finn:Es muy extraño...-

Marceline:F-Fi-Fin-Finn d-disculpa por lo del b-beso...- Dijo con la cara mas sonrojada que los cachetes de pikachu **(N. de la A. me gusta pokèmon ¿y?)**

Marceline:Lo siento tengo que irme adiós Finn la pase muy bien toma tu chaqueta.-Dice super-nerviosa volando hacia su casa.

Finn:Espera! Marceline!-

* * *

**Finn vuelve a su casa pensando que le sucedía a Marceline y porque se fue tan rápido...**

Jake:Que paso Finn? Te ves nervioso, hermano...-

Finn:No sucede nada hermano tranquilo.-

Jake:Anda hermanito dime que te sucedió ¿Si?-Dice con unos ojos de cachorrito adorables.

Finn:Esta bien Jake, c-creo que me gusta Marceline!-

Jake:¡MARCELINE! ¡¿Estas loco Finn?!-

Finn: Si ¡M-A-R-C-E-L-I-N-E-! es una chica super-cool y dulce!-

Jake:¿Dulce? Nunca la has visto acaso? Esa chava es fría y oscura!-

Finn:Pero se que en el fondo es una chica dulce y tierna.-

Jake:Sin duda el amor es ciego, pues si tanto te gusta ve a su casa dile y ya.-

Finn: Pero si no siente lo mismo por mi? no puedo arriesgarme así cuando se trata de mi mejor amiga! esto podría arruinar nuestra amistad y yo no quiero eso!-

Jake: Bueno tendrás que arriesgar y punto!-

Finn: Quizá debería decirle... o quizá no...-

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui! y como siempre ahora que ando mas malvada no pongo quien dice las cosas del adelanto :) (huy que malota) 

-Tengo que decirte algo... es que creo que me gustas y ya no me quiero callar...

-No...

:) Okey hasta aqui! Nos leemos el proximo capi! :)


	3. ¿Que le gusta?

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no quiero poner mucho así que (tararatata!) Los reviews del capi anterior**

**CAKE324: 104390290lechuga4 XDDDDDDDDD era mas divertido el atrapalos ya... El blanco y negro es re aburrido!**

**MarcelineAbadeer236: vas a estar más ansiosa por el próximo :33 y genial!**

**Eme48: Si se que lo hago corto pero es que si hago algo largo seria más largo que el mundo de minecraft y solo 3 capítulos o menos y aparte no me entraría mucho en la cabeza como hacer el suspenso para el siguiente capitulo, mi idea es hacerlo cortos los capítulos pero tratar de subir seguido, van a ser más capítulos y esto se pondrá mejor.**

**y aqui lo que todos todos esperaban! El capitulo :DD**

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Jake: Sin duda el amor es ciego, pues si tanto te gusta ve a su casa dile y ya.-

Finn: Pero si no siente lo mismo por mi? no puedo arriesgarme así cuando se trata de mi mejor amiga! esto podría arruinar nuestra amistad y yo no quiero eso!-

Jake: Bueno tendrás que arriesgar y punto!-

Finn: Quizá debería decirle... o quizá no...-

* * *

Jake: Hermano, si en verdad la chica te gusta debes ir y decirle.-

Finn:¿Pero como Jake? ¿que le digo?-

Jake: Tengo que decirte algo... es que creo que me gustas y ya no me quiero callar...-Dice Jake con en tono de voz más chistoso que pudiera usar... Para que a Finn le cause gracia y comience a reír.

Finn: No...-

Jake: Tomate tu tiempo...-

Finn: Que tal si le digo: Marceline, sabes que eres mi amiga... pero ya no quiero eso... quiero que seamos algo más... ¿Que dices?-

Jake: Hay si Finn claro que me casare contigo.- Dice en un tono que hacia sonar graciosa la frase.

Finn: Jake!-

Jake: Emm... no creo que nuestro material sea muy bueno... debes llamar a alguien que conozca bien a Marceline.-

Finn: Lo haría... si no conociera a mas de 4827827remolacha38537593 personas así.-

Jake: Seamos justos... Solo conoce que estén cuerdos o al menos semi-cuerdos 3 ya que el rey helado bueno...-

Finn: Solo Hunson, la DP y Marshall... Hunson no así que me queda hablarles por separado...-

Jake: Te espero para la cena y ve a recoger luego a BMO del fútbol!-

Finn: Más te vale que un "Oso" no se quiera llevar mis pastelillos de nuevo (Ambas referencias a "En tus zapatos") ok iré a ver a la DP.-

* * *

**Finn llega a la Cafetería del Dulce Reino donde habían quedado con la DP para "Hablar de algo importante".**

DP: Hola Finnie hehe.-

Finn: Hola DP.

DP: Para que me necesitabas?-

Finn: Es cierto que has sido amiga de Marceline hace años verdad?-

DP: Púes si... desde que Marceline tenia 8 años lo somos.-

Finn: Púes me gustaría saber que le gusta a ella y cual seria la mejor forma de decirle a ella que una de las cosas que mas me gustan... es ella.-

DP: Finn y Marceline sentados en un árbol B-E-S-A-N-D-O-S-E- .- Le canta a Finn la DP.

Finn: DP... .- dice con esta cara ¬¬.

DP: Okey okey solo jugaba... A ella lo que más le gusta es la música... Podrías grabarle un disco cantando una canción romántica dedicarle una canción... o podrías invitarla a un lugar romántico y dedicarle una canción bella solo para ella... y darle una romántica cena con Fresas, Cerezas, Tomates Etc. Definitivamente cuenta conmigo y las demás princesas.-

Finn: Gracias.-

* * *

**Finn queda con Marshall para verse en la zona que siempre esta nublada...**

Marshall: Que sea rapido Finn.-

Finn: Porque tanta prisa?-

Marshall: En media hora tengo una cita con Fionna.-

Finn: ¿Estas saliendo con mi hermana?-

Marshall: Si ¿Por?

Finn: Bueno yo quiero salir con la tuya...

Marshall: Mientras que mi padre no se entere todo estará bien...-

Finn: A que te refieres?

Marshall: Bueno, mi padre no tolera mucho a "Los nuevos novios" Que presenta mi hermana.-

Finn: ¿Que paso con el ultimo?-

Marshall: Aún sigue en el hospital...-

Finn: Okay...- dice con una cara mas o menos así O.O .

Marshall: Bueno que quieres saber de mi hermana?-

Finn: Como sabes que...-

Marshall: Ojos de demonio Finn... Ojos de demonio.-

Finn: Quiero saber como conquistarla.-

Marshall: Bonnibel sabe.-

Finn: Eres su gemelo! Deberías saber... Digo...-

Marshall: Agh, le gusta la música y cualquier cosa comestible color rojo. Ahora puedo irme?-

Finn: Para eso le decía a la DP.-

Marshall: Finn, tengo una cita! Ve con la dulce princesa y pregunta por Tania, ella solía saber todo sobre Marceline.- Acto seguido se va volando dejando a Finn con una pregunta... ¿Quien demonios es Tania?

* * *

**Finn va al Dulce Reino con la DP para preguntar sobre esa "Tania"...**

Finn: Hola DP.-

DP: Hola Finn.-

Finn: Puedo preguntarte algo?-

DP: Claro Finnie! que quieres saber?-

Finn: Quien es "Tania"?-

DP: Agh... jamas creí que este día llegaría. Tania es una gran amiga de Marceline que la ayudo mucho a pasar momentos difíciles en la época de la guerra de los hongos. No te recomiendo ir con ella, no es normal es una chica maldita y no lo digo de mala, la chica realmente tiene una maldición.-

Finn: Dime donde esta.-

DP: Okey, cuídate mucho Finn.-

**La DP lleva a Finn hasta una habitación con apariencia de calabozo y ve por una rendija de la puerta de esta una joven de no mas de 19 años con el pelo del mismo color del de Marceline pero muy largo y feo, ojos de demonio, un pijama color blanco tirando a gris todo sucio y un collar con un rubí brillando.**

Finn: Ella es Tania?-

DP: Púes si...-

Finn: Da miedo.-

DP: Tania! Tienes visitas!-

Tania: Vino Marceline?-

DP: No...-

Tania: Vino Marshall?-

DP: Tampoco...-

Tania: Dile que se valla y que ¡Jamas obtendrán mi gema!-

DP: Tania es un amigo de Marceline que quiere saber un poco de ella.-

Tania: Quien es? ¿Es ese Finn?-

DP: Si...-

Finn: Dile que pase! Según Marceline es buen muchacho!-

**La DP abre la puerta de Tania y cuando entra Finn la cierra con llave.**

Tania: Que quieres Finn?-

Finn: Mira Tania, es que creo que me gusta Marceline y quiero saber que le gusta ¿Que le gusta?-

Tania: Con que quieres conquistarla eh? Yo te ayudo, si eres muy tímido graba un disco con una canción de amor y mandaselo por correo con la nota de "Marceline, como se que te gusta la música grabe una canción a ver que te parece" y cuando termines de cantar la canción en el disco dile lo que sientes. Pero si quieres enserio impresionarla hay una playa entre el dulce reino y el reino helado, organiza un "Picnic de amigos" con fresas y jugo de fresa y dedícale una canción de amor a ella.-

Finn: Gracias Tania, elegiré la segunda opcion.-

Tania: De nad... Finn vete rápido se esta por hacer la hora en la que enloquezco!-

**Finn se va a recoger a BMO y lo lleva hasta la casa del árbol.**

BMO: Si la conquistaras con una canción, te ayudare con la melodía!-

Finn: Gracias.-

* * *

**Hasta aquí lectores! Que tal? Espero que notaran que el personaje de Tania era una clara referencia a Tabitha, la chica de la llamada. Bueno bye el adelanto:**

-No estoy seguro...-

-Así que reacciono celosa cuando llegaste tarde y te quisiste ir?-

-Púes si...-

-Sin duda esta enamorada de ti.-

**Byeeeee!**


	4. Ya estoy listo

**Aloha! aqui se viene el momento más importante del Fic' ATENTOOOOOOOS QUE SE VIENEN LAS RESPUESTAS AL UNICO REVIEW QUE ME DEJARON (Malos :c)**

**joaquy94: :333 creo que este fue el mejor review que leí xD**

**aqui abajo se encuentra el fic LEELO O FINN USARA A NEPTOR CONTIGO (?**

* * *

**En el bello capitulo anterior (N. de la A. XD)**

Tania: De nad... Finn vete rápido se esta por hacer la hora en la que enloquezco!-

BMO: Si la conquistaras con una canción, te ayudare con la melodía!-

Finn: Gracias.-

* * *

**Finn entra a la casa del arbol donde lo estaba esperando Jake.  
**

Jake:Y Finn? lograste saber que le gusta?-

Finn:Sip, ya estoy seguro de como conquistar a Marceline.-

Jake:Y realmente estas seguro de que lo lograras? no creo que le guste un Y-Y-Y-Yo-yo t... como hiciste en la practica.-

Finn:No estoy seguro...-

BMO:Finn no me terminaste de contar!

Finn:Ah si bueno... Llegue tarde y marceline dijo con tono grocero que estaba con "La Chiclosa" o que me habia reconciliado con "La Reinita de fuego", luego de 10 minutos me perdono por llegar tarde y luego la DP me llamo y reacciono "Rara".-

Jake:Así que reacciono celosa cuando llegaste tarde y te quisiste ir?-

Finn:Púes creo que si...-

Jake:Sin duda esta enamorada de ti.-

Finn: Gracias bro eso me da animos.-

* * *

**Finn esta sentado en la puerta de la casa del arbol cuando Marceline pasa por ahi...  
**

Finn: Hey que onda Marcy?-

Marceline: Vine a disculparme por irme rapido el otro día **(N. de la A. Se supone que pasaron tres días, el de la cita, el del capitulo anterior y este es el tercero.)** es que... No se que me paso Finn.-

Finn: Traquila Marcy, no pasa nada de todos modos yo también tenia que irme temprano... Oye que tal si te vienes a la casa del arbol a la tarde cuando ya bajo el sol?

Marceline: Co-como una cita?

Finn: Si, de AMIGOS.- Dice para no arruinar todo lo que arreglaron las princesas y él para la sorpresa.-

Marceline:S-Si claro Finn a las 07:40 P.M. te parece?

Finn: Claro!-

***Marceline se va volando rapidamente***

* * *

**En la casa de Marceline...  
**

Marceline:Agg cuando me le declarare!-

Marshall:No lo se dime tu.-

Marceline:Marshall! Te dije mil veces que NO entres si MI permiso.- Dice super enojada y sonrojada a la vez.

Marshall: Tu permiso el permiso de Schwabl **(N. de la A. perro de Marceline)** es igual.-

Marceline: Schwabl siquiera sabe hablar.-

Marshall: Marcy, las damas no se declaran.-

Marceline: Quiza esta vez si sucedera.-

Marshall: Seamos justos, te congelarías y te irias volando.-

Marceline: Quiza si o quiza no.-

Marshall: Estuve hablando el otro dia con Finn y me dijo que no le interesas.-Mintió Marshall.-

Marceline: Estas mintiendo!-

Marshall: No miento!

Marceline: Si mientes, te relames los labios al mentir.-

Marshall: Mientes!- Dice con un tono infantil sacando la lengua.-

Marceline: Como sea, me voy a arreglar, me declarare esta noche ya veras.-

Marshall: No podras, eres demaciado timida.-

Marceline: No puedo tontear ahorita, me tengo que arreglar

**Marcy fue a su cuarto...**

Marceline: Que te parece este ir así Marshall?- Mostrandole un vestido realmente bello, color morado sin mangas, largo hasta tocar el suelo con estrellas brillantes y con una "Cola" de seda colgando desde la sintura del vestido, maquillada con Rimel, labial y un rodete con un broche-flor.

Marshall:Es... Encerio? Estabas peor vestida en la fiesta especial de papá! Así no eres tú, vistete a tu estilo, si no ya sabes, le pareceras más "Rara".-

**Media hora después...**

Marceline: Y esto?- Ahora su look estaba distinto, llevaba unos jeans negros, una playera blanca de una banda de Rock muy común de Ooo, una chaqueta como la que usa Marshall pero en gris (en vez de Roja con rallas negras,gris con rallas negras pero desabrochada) unas zapatillas converse negra brillo de labios de los de fresa, una mochila azul y una cola de caballo como peinado.

Marshall: Brillo de lab... ¿Te queda?-

Marceline: El resto es para cuando valla con Finn, sabes que es irresistible comerlo.-

Marshall: Como sea, estas bien así, te falta tu gorra.- Dice poniendole una gorra azul en la cara.

Marceline: NO es gracioso.-

* * *

**Y mientras tanto con Finn...**

Finn: Como me visto Jake?-

Jake: no se...-

Finn: Que tal así?- Dice mostrando un traje negro.-

Jake: Lee mis labios N-O-.

**Un rato luego...**

Finn: Como llego esto a mi armario?!- Mostrando la ropa de... ¿Fionna?

Jake: Hahaha.-

**Y luego...**

Finn: Que tal así?- Ahora con su ropa normal...

Jake: Mejor así que con la ropa de tu hermana.- dice con la tipica cara de xDD.

* * *

**Finn estaba con las princesas arreglando todo para el momento...**

Finn: Gracias chicas.-

DP: No es nada Finn.-

**Todo estaba perfecto, unos troncos para "asientos", una fogata, jugo de fresa, fresas y cerezas, una guitarra y bueno... BMO. Cuando ven a Marceline a punto de llegar, se esconden todos menos BMO y Finn en unos arbustos.**

Finn:Estoy listo.-Susurra.

Marceline: Hola Finn!

Finn: Hola Marcy.-

Marceline: Porque esta BMO aqui?-

Finn: Pensaba en que podríamos componer música.- Dice sentándose en un tronco, al instante Marceline lo imita.

Marceline: Fresas!- Dice con una carita Más o Menos así :DDD

Finn: Que lindo esta hoy ¿no?-

Marceline: Si... Escucha Finn, Tengo algo que decirte.-

Finn: No, yo tengo algo que decirte y lo dire primero.-

Marceline: Okey...-

**Finn comienza a cantar con la guitarra y BMO...**

**_Mil y una estrellas veo brillar,_**

**_los dos aquí_****_,_**

**_noche ya,_**

**_hay algo que queremos ocultar_**

**_disimular,_**

**_la verdad_**

**_cuando me ves_**

**_quiero fingir._**

**_Quiero decirte_**

**_lo que siento y_**

**_no se cómo empezar,_**

**_quiero decírtelo mas temo que me puedas lastimar._**

**_¿Como una cosa tan sencilla puede darme este temor?_**

**_Pero me muero por decirte:_**

**_que eres dueña, de mi amor._**

**_Las frases que te tengo que decir,_**

**_me cansé de ensayar._**

**_Y cuando al fin me voy a decidir_**

**_de nervios no, puedo hablar_****_,_**

**_cuando te veo,_**

**_quieres fingir._**

**_Quiero decirte lo que siento y,_**

**_no se cómo empezar,_**

**_quiero decírtelo mas temo que_****_me puedas lastimar._**

**_¿Cómo una cosa tan sencilla puede darme este temor?_**

**_Pero me muero por decirte:_**

**_que eres dueña, de mi amor._**

**_Di, por que te vas de mi,_**

**_o tal vez sientes lo que yo por ti,_**

**_mi amor,_**

**_ acallado por temor._**

**_No puedo mas disimular_**

**_¿no lo ves?_**

**_Quiero decirte lo que siento y,_**

**_no se como empezar,_**

**_quiero decírtelo mas temo que_****_me puedas lastimar._**

**_¿Cómo una cosa tan sencilla puede darme este temor?_**

**_Pero me muero por decirte,_**

**_¡Que eres dueña, de mi amor!_**

**_Te amo_**

Finn: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

Marceline: Owww, yo te iba a preguntar lo mismo, tu manera fue más tierna, y la verdad no se como contestarte.- dice con esta carita :33.

Finn: Tranquila, es tu decisión.-

Marceline: No se como decírtelo, más que de esta forma.- **Al terminar esta frase Marceline le da un beso... Perfecto a Finn.**

Marceline: Es suficiente respuesta para decirte que... Si?

Finn: La respuesta perfecta.-

* * *

**Hasta aquiiiiiiii! Como que deje poco tiempo entre capitulo y capitulo no? como sea Fue un bello final de capitulo :33 La canción se llama "Canción de Misty" De pokemon, pero le tuve que cambiar dueño por dueña. Aquí el adelanto.**

**-Porque tenemos que ir?.-  
**

**-Vamos, seria una pequeña "Aventura".-**

**-Tengo miedo.-**

**-No te preocupes.-**

**-Mientras estemos juntos, nada da temor.-**


	5. A conocer a los Abadeer

**Ho-hola soy LudmiMarcy22 y te apuesto un chango a que sabes leer! xD okno **

**Las respuestas a los reviews de el otro capítulo :333 :**

**Creus: No se si lo tomara bien o no la reina flama... Tendremos que esperar al siguiente capitulo.**

**Joaquy94: Si Finn es muy romántico *-* .**

* * *

Finn: Tranquila, es tu decisión.-

Marceline: No se como decírtelo, más que de esta forma.- **Al terminar esta frase Marceline le da un beso... Perfecto a Finn.**

Marceline: Es suficiente respuesta para decirte que... Si?-

Finn: La respuesta perfecta.-

* * *

**Finn y Marceline llevaban ya 3 meses de relación, cada vez que estaban juntos... era como si para ellos estuvieran solos en el mundo... Sin duda se amaban, un día Marceline invito a Finn a su casa...  
**

Marceline: Finnie, digo ya llevamos 3 meses de relación y me gustaría que fuéramos a Nocheosfera a no se... que conozcas a mi familia?-

*Flashback*

Marshall: Mi padre no tolera a los nuevos novios que presenta Marceline... Aún sigue en el hospital...-

*Fin del Flashback*

Marshall: Hospital... Hospital... Hospital...

Marceline: MARSHALL DEJA DE INTERRUMPIR MI CITA!-

Finn: Porque tenemos que ir?-

Marceline: Vamos, seria una pequeña "Aventura".-

Finn: Tengo miedo.-

Marceline: No te preocupes.-

Finn: Mientras estemos juntos, nada da temor.-

Marceline: Ok abriré el portal.-

**Marceline dibuja en la pared una carita sonriente (cara de phil), le tira leche de insecto y dice: "_Maloso vobiscum et cumm spiritum_" y el portal se abre. Finn y Marceline entran.-**

* * *

**Cuando llegan a la casa de el padre de Marceline entran ambos...  
**

Finn: Una pregunta... ¿Donde dormiremos?-

Marceline: E-en el sofa!-

Hunson: Ma-rcy porque no duermen en tu cuarto?-

Marceline: Papá no me av...-**Marceline no termina de hablar que es interrumpida por voces de como 20 personas desde la puerta.**

¿?: Amor ya llegue!-

Finn: ¿Quien es ella?-

Marceline: Mi madre.-

**Cuando Hunson abre la puerta, entra una señora muy parecida a Marceline, pero con más rasgos de alguien más adulto, al parecer por las mordidas en su cuello vampiro y detrás de esta, unos 25 chicos (y chicas). Además un grupo de señoras y señores.**

Marceline: Esta... es mi familia.-

Finn: Quienes son todos esos?-

Marceline: Mi madre, mis hermanos, mis tíos, mis abuelos y mis primos.-

Marie: Marceline! que tal todo? quien es este chico? es ese Finn del que tanto hablas?-

Marceline: Si, es mi amigo Finn, Mami.- Dice nerviosa y sonrojadicima Marceline.

Finn: Okay... ¿Había reunión familiar?-

Marceline: Sip.-

Susie: Marceline al fin volviste!-

Marceline: Ella es mi hermanita Susie, tiene 5 años.-

Finn: Ya que vine a conocer a tu familia... ¡Presentamela!-

Marceline: Okay: Ella es mi madre, Marie, Mis hermanas: Lincy tiene 4 años, Jeanette 4 y medio, Susie 5 años, Lucia y Daniela 7, Penny tiene 8, Nadia tiene 15, Annie tiene 18, Kayla tiene 22 y bueno, soy la decima hermana. Luego esta Aaron que tiene 2, Justo tiene 6, Demián tiene 9, Tomás tiene 12, Fred tiene 14, Harrison tiene 14, Franco tiene 16, Leó tiene 19, Oscar 24 y Marshall que ya lo conoces. Por allá están mis primas Mikayla, Samantha, Crystal y Jane, son cuatrillizas y todas tienen 20. allá están mis abuelitos: Robert, Melina, Karina y Leonardo. Y por ultimo mis tios: Jeniffer, Claudio, Liria y Cris.-

Finn: Alguien más?- Dice en tono sarcástico.

Marceline: El perro-demonio de la familia Schwabl.-

Finn: Ooookay...-

* * *

**En el momento de la cena...**

Marie: Bueno, Marceline dijo que tiene algo que decir...

Marceline: Bueno... Les presento a todos a Finn, mi nuevo novio.-

Hunson: Nuevo Novio?... Marceline puedo hablar contigo en privado?-

Marceline: Si... ***Susurrando*** Esto no sera bueno.-

**Hunson lleva a Marceline a un lugar más privado...**

Hunson: Hiijta, sabes que yo te quiero mucho, y siempre apoyo todo lo que haces pero aún eres pequeña para tener novio, no puedo dejar que mi niñita este con un muchacho que podría herirla.-

Marceline: En primera, no soy "tu niñita" porque allá tienes como unas 9 hijas más y 10 hijos más del otro lado, en segunda: Ya tengo 1000 años, vivo sola y todo lo que hace un adulto y aún así no quieres que tenga novio?! ¿que más quieres? ¿que duerma en una cuna?-

Hunson: Pero Marceline...-

Marceline: Que Marceline ni nada eres demasiado sobre protector, padre, tengo 1000 años y yo deje de ser una niña.-

Hunson: Tienes razón, creo que ya has madurado y no puedo seguir controlando cada cosa que haces como si tuvieras la edad de Aaron o Lincy.-

* * *

**Cuando vuelven a comer...**

Marie: Marceline no es la única con una gran noticia, yo... yo... Estoy embarazada.-

Marceline: Otro hermano más, hay que novedad.-Dice suspirando en voz baja.

Hunson: Es... Es... Maravilloso! Que bella noticia! mi hijo numero 21!

Marie: Numero 21 y 22. Son gemelos!-

Marceline: Lo dije antes y lo repito: Que graaan novedad.- Dice en tono sarcástico.

* * *

**Ahora la graaan decisión, ¿donde pasaran la noche Marceline y Finn?**

Finn: Me pueden contestar donde dormiremos esta noche?-

Marie: Que tal en el cuarto de Marcy?-

Marceline: Mamá no!-

Finn: Porque?-

Marceline: Porque NO y punto!-

Marie: Vamos Marcy, tu cuarto es muy lindo.-

Marceline: Pero no quiero!

**Sin que Marcy se de cuenta entra a la habitación de Marceline.**

Marceline: Ya sabes que solo yo y mis hermanitas entran a MI cuar... Donde fue Finn?-

Marie: A tu alcoba...-

Marceline: Hay no!-

**Marceline entra a su cuarto.**

Finn: C-creo que me equivoque de habitación.-

Marceline: No, este es mi cuarto.-

**El cuarto era color celeste claro, con dibujos de mariposas, ropa de cama rosa con florecillas y cosas como un estante con muñequitas arriba, un armario con ositos de peluche arriba, y cosas así.**

Finn: Pero crei que tu eras fria y madura.-

Marceline: Pero muy dentro de mi, aún soy pequeña, anda, si quieres romper conmigo lo acepto.-

Finn: Como crees que rompería contigo preciosa, eres una de las cosas más bellas de mi vida, te adoro, y este cuarto la verdad es adorable.-

Marceline: Es que mi primer novio rompió conmigo por esto y...-

Finn: No soy como los demás chicos, yo te amo y jamas lo dejare de hacer.-

Marceline: Awwww...-

Finn: Por ti yo daría... Hasta mi propia vida.- Cuando termina la frase, Finn le da un beso... casi perfecto a Marcy.

Susie: Interrumpo algo tórtolos?- Dice con esta carita .U. .

Marceline: Marshall le enseño es...-Marceline no termina la frase que estornuda.-

Finn: Estas bien?-

Marceline: Si, no te preocupes.-

Finn: Iré a buscar el termómetro.-

**Minutos después Finn llega con un termómetro en su mano, se lo da a Marceline y esta se toma la temperatura... tenia fiebre.**

Marceline: Genial otro maldito *Cof cof* Resfriado.-

Finn: No te preocupes, me quedare cuidándote toda la noche si es necesario.-

* * *

**¿Que tal hasta ahorita? un agradecimiento del corazón a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer mi fic, quizá no sea el mejor pero sive para entretenerse un rato y Waaaaaaaaaa Finn cásate conmigo! x.x xD okya ahora el adelanto:**

-Los vi besándose fuera de mi reino

-No lo creere, no me haría esto jamás, me dijo nuestro amor seria eterno.-

-Lo lamento, pero es la verdad, horrible, pero la verdad.-

-No puedo creer que me este engañando.-

**Suspenso modo On XD Byeeeeeeeeeeeeee**


	6. ¡¿Qué qué!

**Aloha! que tal? Como no se me ocurre que decir, aquí los reviews:**

**Creus:Seria algo largo aprenderse los nombres y lo lamento, no puedo revelar cosas tendrás que esperar a leerlo xD**

**joaquy94 : Esa escena fue graciosa xD y sobre los adelantos, esa es la idea c: .**

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Marceline: Genial otro maldito *Cof Cof* Resfriado.-

Finn: No te preocupes, te cuidare toda la noche si es necesario.-

* * *

**Pasaron meses desde la visita a Nocheosfera, Marceline estaba feliz en su casa comiendo fresas con crema (N. de la A. *Q*) Cuando de repente llega la DP.**

DP: Marceline! Marceline! soy yo abre!-

Marceline: Que pasa Bonnie?-

DP: No te gustara la noticia.-

Marceline: Tranquila Bonibbel, dime lo que sucede.-

DP: No te gustara.-

Marceline: Que tan malo puede ser, cálmate.-

DP: No puedo decirte, no se como reaccionarias.-

Marceline: Vamos, dime que te pasa.-

DP: Púes... Púes... No no puedo decirte no se como reaccionarias.-

Marceline: dímelo, si no reaccionare enojada.-

DP: Esta bien... Finn... Finn...-

Marceline: Finn...? Le paso algo a Finn?-

DP: No, Finn... Finn... Te esta engañando!-

Marceline: DP, no me mientas! Finn jamás me lo haría, el me ama.-

DP: No te miento Marcy, por desgracia te esta engañando con la Reina Flama.-

Marceline: No, no, no era el, por favor dime que no era él.-

DP: Los vi besándose fuera de mi reino.-

Marceline: No lo creeré, no me haría esto jamas, me dijo que nuestro amor seria eterno.-

DP: Lo lamento, pero es la verdad, horrible, pero la verdad.-

Marceline: No puedo creer que me este engañando.-

DP: Por favor, cálmate, no lleguemos al extremo de la ultima vez.-

Marceline: Ese inútil, las va a pagar caro, ya vera!- Cuando la frase termina, le sale fuego por los ojos (como en "Rastro de Calor")

DP: Lo sabia, ya llegamos al extremo.-

* * *

**10 minutos después...**

DP: Lo lamento, pero era atarte a la silla, o que tu casa se incendiara... de nuevo.-

Marceline: Finn, Finn, Me fue infiel! ese odioso las va a pagar caro pero más... las pagara la Reina Flama, Bonnie, llena un balde de agua, tengo asuntos pendientes.-

DP: Marceline, ya te estas pasando del extremo.-

Marceline: Tu cállate que no tuviste novio jamas en la vida.-

DP: Marceline, no me obligues a tener que llegar al punto alto.-

Marceline: Ña ña ña ña ña ña ña ña, no te tengo miedo chiclosa.-

DP: Agh, ahí va de nuevo...-

**Minutos más tarde...**

DP: Si no llegaras a ese extremo, no tendría que ponerte esa cinta adhesiva en la boca.-

Marceline: Mffff maagffffff.-

DP: No, no se te entiende con la cinta en la boca.-

Marceline: Mff aaadnsfffs.-

Marshall: Hola chicas ya llegu... Finn la engaño o rompió con ella?-

DP: La engaño.-

Marshall: Tarde o temprano sucedería, ah por cierto ya vino el cartero.-

* * *

**Media hora después de que desataran a Marceline...**

Marshall: Marcy, tienes una carta.-

Marceline: Aver que es...-**Marceline abre la carta, era de Ash, su ex novio. La carta decía "Finn te esta engañando?" y venia con un CD, Marceline lo pone en su radio...**

**La canción era así:**

**Que paso con el que dijo que te amaba, acaso se fue y te ha dejado ilusionada..-**

**No me choca al saber que sola te quedas, yo te lo dije que te iban a pagar con la misma moneda. **

**Te pintaron pajaritos en el aire **

**Te juraron falso amor y lo creíste **

**Sus promesas se quedaron en el aire **

**Estas sintiendo lo que algún día me hiciste **

**Te pintaron pajaritos en el aire **

**Te juraron falso amor y lo creíste **

**Sus promesas se quedaron en el aire **

**Estas sintiendo lo que algún día me hiciste **

**Aunque te duela nena de tu pena yo me alegro **

**Te pintaron un paisaje blanco y te salió de negro...**

**Marceline para la radio...**

Marceline: Sabia que se iba a aprovechar el otro patán.-

**Marceline es interrumpida por Finn que tocaba a la puerta.**

Finn: Marcy abre soy yo!-

Marceline: No le abro a estúpidos arruina vidas.-

Finn: De que estas hablando?-

DP: Te vi besándote con la Princesa Flama en mi reino, al lado mi castillo.-

Finn: De que hablan? no recuerdo haber echo eso!-

Marceline: Lo lamento, ya no puedo creer en ti, no puedo confiar en mi nuevo EX.-

Finn: E-Estas diciendo que rompes conmigo?-

Marceline: Tu rompiste conmigo en el momento en el que pusiste tus labios en los de la fogosita.-

Marshall: Finn, haz el honor de no volver a esta casa.-

Finn: Esta bien, crean lo que quieran creer, yo NO lo hice.-

* * *

**En Nocheosfera...**

¿?: Bien, ya cumplí con mi parte del trato, ahora dame mi dinero.-

Hunson: No, aún falta ver si este trato funciona, cuando esto funciona, te daré los 3 lingotes que te prometí, Reina Flama.-

Reina Flama: Mi parte del trato era hipnotizar a Finn para hacer que me besara en un lugar donde alguien que se lo contara a tu hija nos viera.-

Hunson: Pero hay que ver si Marceline quiere volver a vivir aquí, si ella así lo quiere, te daré los lingotes, si no, deberás seguir hasta que ella vuelva aquí.-

* * *

**De vuelta con Marceline...**

**Marceline estaba cantando, y Marshall escondido sin que está le viera la escuchaba.**

Marceline:

**Así que corre corre corre corazón**

**De los dos tu siempre fuiste el mas veloz**

**Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya**

**que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar**

**Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás**

**lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual.**

**Ya viví esta escena**

**Y con mucha pena te digo no, conmigo no**

**Di lo que podía, pero a media puerta**

**Se quedó mi corazón...**

Marshall: Aún sigues apenada por ese patán?

Marceline: Comprende, yo lo amaba.-

Marshall: A-M-A-B-A, eso significa que ya quedo atrás.-

Marceline: Él si, pero no se fue sin antes dejarme el corazón hecho pedazos.-

Hunson: Marceline! Marceline! Abre!-

Marshall: Ahora no papá.-

Hunson: Me entere de lo de Finn, hija, se que estas amargada, pero quizás yo te puede ayudar.-

**Marceline Abre...**

Marceline: No quiero volver a ver a ese estúpido, pero vive a menos de un kilómetro de mi casa, su casa se ve desde la ventana.-

Hunson: Si en verdad no lo quieres ver, las puertas de nuestra casa siguen abiertas para ti.-

Marceline: Estas diciendo que vuelva a Nocheosfera?-

Hunson: Si, creo que sera la única manera de que vuelvas a estar bien.-

Marceline: Creo que tienes razón, volveré a Nocheosfera.

* * *

**Luego de volver a nocheosfera...**

Marceline: Hola...

Susie: Que te pasa Marcy? porque esa cara?-

Marceline: Por nada hermanita, necesito estar sola ahora.-

**Marceline se va a su cuarto...**

Susie: Hermana, no soporto verte así, dime que te pasa.-

Marceline: Te lo diré pero como rayos entraste si serré con lla... ah cierto tus habilidades Psíquicas, bueno hermanita, cuando una crece se enamora, y no todos los amores son como en tus libros de princesas, en otros, el príncipe sale con 2 princesas... a la vez.-

Susie: No adaptes la situación, Finn te engaño verdad?

Marceline: Te agradecería que no menciones al patán que me engaño con la estúpida Reina Flama.-

Susie: Ese chico te amaba demasiado como para hacerte eso, llegare al fondo de esto.-

Marceline: Hahaha no creerás poder "solucionar" todo, niña, tendrás habilidades que dejan boquiabiertos pero esto es tema de grandes, una chiquita de 5 años no podría solucionar esto, el tonto me engaño con otra chica, motivo? Exagero con la cantidad de amor hacia mi FIN ya resolví el "gran enigma".-

Susie: No me subestimes hermana.-

* * *

**Susie que no se daba por vencida, fue a dar una "Visita" a Finn...**

Jake: Finn, alguien te busca en la puerta!-

Finn: *Snif* ya voy Jake.-

Susie: Hola Finn!-

Finn: Eh? hola Lincy?-

Susie: Soy Susie.-

Finn: ¿Que quieres?-

Susie: Quiero hacerte unas preguntas...-

Finn: *Snif* Okay...-

Susie: Porque engañaste a mi hermana?-

Finn: No la engañe, lo único que recuerdo es que abrí la puerta, era la Princesa Flama, y luego desperté en el Reino Helado.-

Susie: Confiare en ti, adiós Finn.-

Finn: Adiós *Snif* Jeanette.-

Susie: Que soy Susie!-

* * *

**Penny... Perdón, Susie, ya no sabia que hacer, volvió a su casa algo entristecida, la historia de Finn era muy extraña, pero seria muy raro que Finn engañara a Marceline, el la amaba demasiado.**

Susie: Aghh, no lograre solucionar esto, Marceline tiene razón soy muy chiquita para solucionar cosas de grandes...

**Susie va caminando por su casa cuando de repente escucha unas voces desde una habitación.-**

Susie: La princesa flama y papá? que estarán haciendo?-Dice sacando su celular para grabar.

PF: Bien, ya logró lo que quería, dame el dinero que me debes, dame los lingotes ahora.-

Hunson: Bien aquí tienes todo tu dinero, ya logre que Marceline rompiera con ese niño y volviera aqui gracias a ti.-

Susie: Oh... My... Glob!-

Hunson: Susie? Eres tu?-

**Susie huye a la habitación de Marceline donde ella estaba llorando.-**

Susie: Marceline! Marceline!-

Marceline: *Sniff* Que quieres, se le salio la cabeza a tu Demonie? **(N. de la A. Parodia de Barbie) **

Susie: No, al fin tengo pruebas de que Finn no te engaño mira esto!- Dice enseñándole el video a Marceline.

Marceline: No puede ser... rompí con el mejor novio por culpa de mi padre?! Debo arreglar esto!

Hunson: Hola Marcy que sucede?

Marceline: Me volveré a mi casa padre.-

* * *

**De nuevo en Ooo...**

Jake: Finn! Tocan a la puerta de nuevo!-

Finn: *Sniff* Ya voy.- Dice en tono deprimido.

**Finn abre la puerta...**

Finn: Hola Marceline ¿Viniste a seguir echándome en cara que soy un estúpido infiel?-

Marceline: Nada de eso, vine a pedirte perdón, mi padre le pago a la Princesa Flama para que yo rompiera contigo y volviera a Nocheosfera ¿Quieres volver conmigo?-

Finn: Lo pensare... SI.-

* * *

**:33 Final Feliz a este capitulo :33 Las canciones son: Te pintaron pajaritos de Yandar y Yostin y Corre de Jesse y Joy. El fic ya se esta acabando... quedaran 3 capis como mucho pero ya estoy pensando otro fic para cuando este llegue a su fin**

**Adelanto:  
**

**-Marceline! Estas bien?  
-Si...  
-Te dije que mataras al chico no a Marceline!  
-La mataste!**

**Suspenso? donde? xD Byee**


	7. Una guerra inesperada

**Aloha! xD ... ... ... No tengo nada que decir a excepción de ¡Los reviews!**

**Joaquy94: Gracias, iba por la mitad del episodio ese y me contaste el final T-T xD**

**MarcelineAbadeer236: Nunca me cayo bien flama ¬¬**

**Creus: El próximo fic se va a tratar de la vida de Marceline, y con lo del suspenso esa es la idea! xD**

**Marifer: Me pone re contenta que creas que esta bueno :D**

**Y aprovecho para decir que en el capitulo anterior me equivoque y puse princesa flama xD**

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior...**

Finn: Hola Marceline ¿Viniste a seguir echandome en cara que soy un estúpido infiel?-

Marceline: Nada de eso, vine a pedirte perdón, mi padre le pago a la Princesa Flama para que yo rompiera contigo y volviera a Nocheosfera ¿Quieres volver conmigo?-

Finn:Lo pensare... Si.-

* * *

**Ya habían pasado años, Finn era un joven de 23 años. Finn estaba más enamorado de Marceline que nunca.**

Finn: Marcy!- Dice tocando la puerta de la casa de Marceline.

Marcy: Pasa Finn esta abierto.-

Finn: Ya nos vamos de aventura?

Marceline: Si, vamos!-

Finn: Vamos al bosque o al desierto.-

Marceline: Desierto!-

Finn: Allá vamos!-

* * *

**Al día siguiente después de la aventura...**

Marceline: Finn es tan buen chico.-

DP: Sabes? Me resulta extraño, son novios hace más de cinco años y siquiera pensaron en la boda?-

Marceline: No vengas con tus cursilerias.-

DP: Okay... vendrás al banquete? Sera en la playa esa cercana a el dulce reino.-

Marceline: No se ¿quienes van a ir?-

DP: Finn, Jake, Fionna, Cake, mi hermano, tu hermano,Arcoiris, la reina helada y el rey helado.-

Marceline: Hmnn... de acuerdo.-

DP: El banquete sera a las 06:00 P.M. pero tengo una sorpresita para ti así que vente a las 05:30 P.M.-

Marceline: Ok.

* * *

**A las 05:30 P.M. ...**

Marceline: DP? Bonibbel? Bonibbel? ¿La sorpresa?

DP: La sorpresa se llama "Engañarte para que te vistas elegante"

Marceline: Aggg... niñita cursi me pudiste aver dicho que venga elegante y listo.-

DP: Querida, tu no sabes como vestirte elegante. Toma esto y ponte esto.- Dice dándole un vestido verde agua con un tul del mismo color con unos zapatos de tacón color rojo.

Marceline: El vestido es bello, pero estos zapatos son demasiado incómodos ¿como puedes caminar con esto?-

DP: Ahora falta el maquillaje y el peinado siéntate allí.-

Marceline: Okay... no se te ocurra maquillarme como la otra vez, te gastaste un kilo de maquillaje.- Le dice a la DP con más o menos esta cara ¬¬

**La dulce princesa le hace unos rulos dejando todo el pelo de Marceline hacia a la izquierda (N. de la A. como el peinado de Taylor Swift) y le pone rimel...**

DP: Listo, te ves per-fec-ta!-

Marceline: enserio? parece que un unicornio hubiera vomitado arcoiris sobre mi, y los zapatos se sienten como dos agujas clavadas a mi talón.

DP: La belleza duele.-

Marceline: Esto? belleza? para mi se siente como un dolor de pies inmenso.-

DP: Deja de quejarte, en 5 minutos ya es el banquete y todavía ni llegamos!

**Llegan a la playa, Marceline que aún no veía a Finn así que se quedo tomando ponche...**

Finn: Donde estará Marceline?-Al terminar la frase Finn se choca con Marceline.

Finn: discúlpeme seño... Oh Marceline eres tu! No te reconocí!

Marceline:Lo se, parece que un Arcoiris me vomito y me peino una sirena.-

Finn:Lo que digas, pero te ves muy bella.-

Marceline: Gracias.- Dice susurrandole a la dulce princesa.-

Finn: Agh, se me metió más arena en el zapato.- Al terminar la frase se quita los zapatos para que la arena no moleste.-

Fionna: Hola tortolitos!

Marshall: Adivinen quien va a ser padre!-

Finn: Sere tío?-

Marshall: Sip.-

Marceline: Owww otro Abadeer Lee!-

Finn: Sera niña o niño?-

Fionna: Niña.-

Marshall: Le pondremos Emily.-

Marceline: Owwww Emily Abadeer Lee.- dice con más o menos esta cara :33 .

**La alegría por la pequeña Emily se interrumpe por ver pasar un flechazo por el aire, seguido de tres disparos.**

Lich: Rindanse!-

Finn: Lich.-

Lich: Mocoso.-

Marceline: Que sucede?-

Lich: Eres... Marceline? Se acabo! morirás pequeña inútil.-

Finn: Que tienes con mi novia inbesil!

Lich: Tu noviesita me arruino mis planes hace 996 años, no se salvara la estúpida**.-**

DP:Oh, no! esto no es bueno! Marceline, Fionna, Marshall protejanse!-

Lich: No interrumpas mosquita muerta!-Dice apartandola del camino con su magia.-

Finn:déjalas!-

Lich: Valla que disfrutare esto.- Al terminar la frase el lich con su magia le tira a Marceline en el pecho.-

Finn: Marceline!- Dice saltando en frente de ella para que no le de la magia a ella, pero era demasiado tarde, Marceline estaba gimiendo en el suelo ya.-

Lich: Estúpido humano **(N. de la A. Me acorde de hola soy mimi xD)**, ahora tu noviesita MORIRA!-

DP:Marceline! Estas bien?

Marceline: Si...-Dice gimiendo en el suelo.

Hunson: Te dije que mataras a el chico no a Marceline!-

Finn: La mataste!

Lich: Trato caducado Hunson.-

DP: Sigue viva pero no por mucho la llevare al hospital, llévame Arcoiris!-

Finn: De acuerdo... Lich... La pagaras por lastimar a mi chica!

Marshall: Te ayudare.-

Jake: Nosotros también.- Dice señalando a Cake.

Rey helado y Reina Helada: Creo que nosotros también ayudaremos.-

Finn:Hermanita, ve al dulce reino lo antes posible!-

Fionna: Entendido.-

**Una lucha horrible comienza, El lich trae a su ejercito, el ejercito fue perjudicial para Finn, uno de los Mini-lich's que trajo el lich hiere a Finn en la cabeza, sin embargo logran vencer a los pequeños lich's y aunque todos estaban heridos, logran vencer al lich tras una sangrienta lucha, parte de la playa quedara roja por mucho tiempo, gimiendo todos se dirigen al hospital del dulce reino...  
**

DP: Que les sucedio?-

Finn: Marceline esta bien?-

DP: Esta estable, se esta recuperando pero aún me falta recoger algunas hierbas medicinales.-

Finn: Pero esta bien?-

DP: Si...

Finn: Es lo único que me importa.-

Fionna: Chicos que les sucedió? Cake estas toda herida!-

Reina Helada: Y yo no cuento no...

DP: Vallan a la sala 3 para que los atiendan.-

* * *

**Luego de que atendieran a todos...**

Finn: Quiero ver a Marceline.-

DP: Aún no vallas, esta inconsciente.-

Finn: No me importa, quiero verla de todos modos.-

DP: Eres un buen chico, ve allá a ver a tu novia.-

**En terapia intensiva...**

Finn: Perdoname Marceline, no llegue a protegerte, pero sigues viva, eso es lo que importa, te amo y permitiré que nada te suceda.- Acto seguido besa la frente de Marceline dulcemente, luego de suceder esto ella despierta.

Marceline: Eh? Finn? Como llegue hasta aquí?-

Finn: Vengan todos! Marceline despertó!-

Marceline: Que me sucedió?-

Finn: Nada Marcy, lo importante es que estés bien.-

Marceline: Te amo Finn.-

Finn: Pero no te logre proteger...-

Marceline: No necesitas protegerte todo el tiempo para que te ame, solo tienes que amarme tu también.-

Finn: Este... Si... Quise decirte en la playa pero no logre decirlo, te lo diré ahora... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

Marceline: Oh, Finn!-

* * *

**Como sea, van a tener que esperar hasta el siguiente capitulo para saber la respuesta, y tampoco voy a dar indicios en el adelanto :'D pero aquí el adelanto:  
**

**-Ya nacio?-**

**-Si!-**

**-Hola pequeñita!-**

**-Felicidades!-**

**Para los que dicen que le pongo demasiado suspenso a los adelantos ahora deje el suspenso en el fic xD Bye bye!**


End file.
